Let Me Be Your Eyes
by Sesshomaru-Sara
Summary: I might not be able to see you...But I can still hear your heartbeat. [SPOILERS KisaIta ShounenAi MM OOCing? Oneshot Kisame POV]


Inspired by a friend. :3 Had to type it out of my head before it began to bug me. S-P-O-I-L-E-R-S, which means this eventually happens, but not in the way I write it! I make everything YAOI! lolz. I...Can't remember what chapter they were actually talking about it, but he's not COMPLETELY blind...Yet XD So as long as you know Itachi's going blind...Though I just spoiled it...Read the KisaIta and love

-SORRY. NO TYLB UPDATE TODAY! Brain hurts too much. I have my own high school to worry about DX-

ENJOY!

Right then, truly, I didn't know where we were going.

Right then, truly, I didn't know what we were doing.

And right then, truly, I didn't know what he was thinking.

But I follow him, despite the fact that I am atleast a foot or two taller than him, and the ten year age difference. I follow him.

We had just cleared through the Land of Waves, searching for...What was his name? Naruto, was it? Ah, it didn't matter. We'd kill him soon anyway. But we had no such luck, no traces, and upon finding that stupid bastard Zabuza and his wonderfully sexy I'm-not-sure-how-he-bagged-a-catch-like-me assistant, Itachi found it a perfect time to leave. He dragged me away before I could ravish that sweet little morsel and piss off Zabuza beyond measure.

As of then, we had stopped at a local bathhouse. I wasn't surprised, as Itachi never liked the feeling of being dirty. My feminine partner had his share of hair care products, and when I looked them over with a laugh, Itachi would usually land a blow to my family jewels. Ah. He's not one to be laughed at, no sir. And he'd stand there for atleast 10 minutes, watching me with eerie eyes before walking away smoothly. I always wondered his reasoning.

But that day, the bathhouse was crowded. You would think the kid wouldn't mind, but the look on his face...It was like I wasn't asking him to get in the water, more like I was asking him to shave his head, dress in purple frilly coats, and go whoring around with Orochimaru. His face, for the first time in history, told me he was displeased.

He hesitantly stepped down into the almost scalding water, looking so tiny, with his shoulders shrugged up and his eyes shifting, embarrassment evident on his cheeks. But I sat across from him with my arms thrown over the tile railing casually, eyebrows raised to him in a questioning manner. He glanced over at me with a red face, asking with his strangely blank eyes not to ask. I accepted with a nod.

That night, we stayed at the connected hotel. The beds were soft, and I almost immediately fell asleep, if it weren't for those blank eyes staring me down. He slowly opened his mouth, uttering his first words to me in over a week.

"...**_Are you there, Kisame?_**"

I blinked at him with question, staring back at him with more enthusiasm, atleast that's what I thought it was.

"..._What do you mean, am I here_?"

He didn't say anything for a minute as I saw him relax for he first time in months, his emotionless eyes closing.

"..._Nothing_..."

He slept with ease that night, while I watched him intently, trying to understand.

The next morning, we were off by 4:30 AM. I was sure we were going to Konoha, but Itachi's route was strange. I quickened my pace to meet him, and I looked over at his calmly lined face.

"...Where are we going?"

"...Konoha."

"...This isn't the way to Konoha."

He stopped to look at me, his blank eyes shifting lightly, as if I wasn't there. They narrowed with an obvious sadness, and I had to refrain from gasping, with the way I could read him like a book. Why was it NOW that I knew how he felt, what he was feeling, or figuring out that he actually HAD emotion in the first place?

More or less...

...Why do you look so sad?

"...If you don't like my route, then you lead."

...Really...

...Something was wrong...

If only I could figure out what...

But even though Konoha was Itachi's hometown, I knew the way. I knew he was going the wrong way.

...What is wrong with you, Itachi?

With a lot of walking, we reached Konoha. During the journey, I had grown suspicious of some movement in the bushes. I had stopped, and Itachi flinched. Flinched; Flinched like some beaten creature expecting more punishment. I looked over at him, and he just stood there behind me as if nothing had happened. I called out his name, and he jumped, that time. He answered quickly, letting out a little growl to clear the unknown nervousness from his throat, his voice strangely wavering. I stared at him for a moment, trying to get through him again, but it just wouldn't work. As I started to walk again, I heard him blow out a sigh of relief.

...I truly can't understand, can I?

We didn't want to be seen on the streets, so we made our way to the rooftops. I had thought Itachi was clear with his surroundings, but apparently not because he was looking around like crazy, like he had never seen any of it. I heard his feet falter too many times, so I looked back at him.

He was...

...Panicking...?

His eyes held nothing, once again, but the rest of his face held traces of fear, shock, weariness, and a look of helplessness.

How can I read you like a book...?

As I sprinted over the gap between two buildings, I didn't take my sight off him, and good thing, because he tripped on the railing and went hurtling at me. I quickly held out my arms and he flew into them violently, and holding him tightly, we rolled to a painful halt atop the cemented building roof.

We lay there for a second, the dirt I had flung up settling around us. I slowly unhooked my arms from around him, and he just stared at me with such wide eyes. Those wide terrified instead of 'terrifying' eyes stared off, not at me, but at nothing.

In a way...

...He seemed...

...Blind...

I watched him for a moment as he laid there, breath calming and eyes returning to their normal size, yet retaining their dimness. I brushed his ebony hair out of his eyes, and he withheld a flinch.

"...Itachi...Are you..."

He tilted his head up from its place on the cold cement, his eyes pretending to see me. I faltered for a moment.

"...**_You can't see me, can you_**?"

His head slowly returned to its place on the ground, eyes not meeting me, and even if they had, it would look like he hadn't. He didn't deny, and he didn't confess. He just lay there, trying to stare at me, though he had not a speck of vision left in those red eyes.

"..._I can't_," he finally let out quietly. I wasn't too shocked. I knew using that Mangekyou would get to him, but I didn't think it would make him so..._Edgy_.

"...Why didn't you say anything?" I asked quietly, not wanting to upset him.

"...I thought I wouldn't need to..."

We lay there for another long moment, me staring him down, and him trying not to feel helpless against me.

"...How long?" I asked in a whisper. He let out a small noise I couldn't specify, either a whine or a whimper, neither to my liking AT ALL.

"..._About 3 weeks now_..."

I wanted to blow my top, when he said that. Why couldn't you rely on me? Am I not TRUST WORTHY!

"...But..." I began. He continued.

"...I lost it a few minutes ago...I used to see a blur of colors...But now there's _nothing_..."

He looked up at me, eyebrows furrowed.

"..._I can't see you!_"

Right then, I chose to pull him up into a sitting position with me before crushing him to my chest. He made a muffled sound through my cloak, and I leaned my head onto his shoulder. He didn't move, and neither did I. Neither of us were used to contact from the other. I had never touched him in fear of my life, and I thought him the guy to stay away with a measure of atleast 2 feet. But now, as I held him, it only took a short moment in time to become comfortable, safe, and _needed_.

"...I'm no longer strong, you know."

"Shut the fuck up."

I would have liked to laugh, loved to smile, anything showing happiness for him, but I just _couldn't do it_.

"...I think I'm going to resign from the Akatsuki..."

"...Then I will too," I blurted out. I sounded like a lovesick little girl, and that brought a heartbreaking smile to his face.

"...Don't be stupid," he uttered out from his place against my chest.

"...I can hear you're heartbeat," he called out. The first thing to notice when one goes blind is the sound of one's heart, or the beat of another.

...I felt so glad to be the first one he heard.

We sat up there on the roof, him still pressed against me with my mouth at his ear.

"...How will you keep going?" I asked. His answer was so simple; it almost made me cry out.

"..._I won't_..."

I squeezed his hips, and he grunted.

"...Not if I have anything to say about that."

He growled lowly.

"...What can you do for _me_?"

"..._Anything you want_..."

"..._Anything_?"

"..._Yes, anything_..."

It took him a moment to think of my first task, and I was ready for anything. He leaned up to my ear, and god knows how he found it, but his rosy lips formed the most beautiful words I had ever heard:

"..._Then hold me a little longer_..."

And as it became colder and colder, and as night began to appear once again...

...I was happy to oblige.

-Owari-


End file.
